Mirror Mirror 2: The Rose of Snow
by Masked Mouse
Summary: The sequel to Mirror Snow White and Prince Alcott have a daughter named Rose When she grows up she faces the many trials in her Please read, review and no
1. Chapter 1

Mirror Mirror 2: The Rose of Snow

(A/N: The sequel to Mirror Mirror. Snow White and Prince Alcott have a daughter named Rose Red. When she grows up she faces the many trials in he rlife. I don't own any of the Mirror Mirror characters. I do own Rose Red, Tom, Clarice, Niko, Angela, Jack, Kira, Marissa, Albert, Clea, Rai and Serisa. Please read, review and no flames.)

Chapter 1:

It was a clear bright day as the new king and queen had taken their places on the throne. As the kingdom was rejoicing with dancing and merry times in the land. The darkness and fear the recent queen had died away as everyone was getting back to normal.

It had been a few months since Snow White and Prince Alcott's wedding as they had returned from their honeymoon. They had spent it in the forest in the very cottage that she had once lived with the dwarves during her stepmother's reign.

Snow White felt she needed some time to rest for more reasons as one. In hear heart she felt she was carrying something special that was to come. They were travelling back to the castle on his horse. Snow White was beaming as she was holding a treasured secret.

. ''Snow you think it is wise returning so soon'' said Prince Alcott.

''Why there is no reason to hide anymore my stepmother can't harm us any longer'' said Snow White smiling as her head lay on his chest.

As he held his hands around her but not too tight in case he hurt her.

''You are right Snow I can't wait till we tell your father the good news'' said Prince Alcott as Snow White had secretly agreed with him.

But she had wished that her friends the dwarves were here too as she knew they would be thrilled with her good fortune. For they had she knew went on their separate ways after their adventure together.

They rode through the forest as spring had come. The snow had left the trees and melted away from the grass. Flowers were starting to open their buds to the royal couple.

''Can you believe a few months ago there was nothing growing in this place'' said Prince Alcott.

''Yes they must have heard of our coming as well'' said Snow White as they rode on till they reached the castle.

Upon their arrival a figure watched from a window on the top floor. Seeing them almost approaching Brighton ran to the king's room was as he panted for breathe... Before he could knock on the door it threw open as he was hit into the wall.

''Brighton what are you doing this no time to wait around they are almost here'' said the king.

Muttering under his breath Brighton tried to keep up with him. The gates opened to their arrival.

As many of the servants including the king himself stood awaiting his daughter and son in law's return to the kingdom.

''My daughter how was your travels'' he asked.

''They were quiet enough for Alcott and I father we have something important to tell you'' said Snow White as they walked into the castle down the hall.

Snow White felt overjoyed to be back with her father as she missed him dearly. Her world would never be complete without him and Prince Alcott init. He saw the glow on her face of how happy she was to be home. Even if she was used to simple life still she was a princess and now a queen.

She needed to look after her people which came first before her well being. To create the beauty of what her father had done to live on forever.

Prince Alcott knew someone wasn't presented. He knew who it was Brighton the queen's loyal servant. He wondered if he had left the castle. They heard the sound of rushing feet as a figure appeared before them.

''Your highnesses you are back'' said Brighton's voice as he bowed before them before Snow White could tell her father.

As they were rushed along the hall as they spoke to one another. Snow White wondered if it was the perfect time to tell him.

''I see you are still around Brighton'' said Prince Alcott.

''Well the king had been a good man to me'' said Brighton.

Snow White smiled at this as they were taken to their room by one of the servants before they could speak to either one of them.

''Brighton tells me is it true for I fear some darkness preparing'' said the king.

''Your highness if that is true then I am afraid I know of no knowledge to help you'' said Brighton.

''But you must have learned from your previous service'' said the king as Brighton knew what he meant.

As Snow White and Prince Alcott entered a room with a huge bed with satin sheets and pillows made from the softest feathers, a window, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe made of fine wood.

Snow White saw the castle hadn't changed since she left but in a good way. She didn't feel trapped or a dreadful feeling about it. As being with Prince Alcott had made her stronger. As Snow White could fly over mountains as she could touch the sky.

While Prince Alcott thought with Snow White in his life that she had opened his eyes to the world. She had given him a love that no woman could give him. They could see into each other's souls.

As he held Snow White in his arms as he lay her down on the bed. As he undid his shirt a tiny bit as he felt his chest on hers as they kissed tenderly

''Alcott we have to tell it won't be right if we keep the truth from them'' said Snow White as they came up for air.

He gave a deep sigh knowing they had as there was a knock at the door a few minutes later. Brighton had opened the door.

''I think I came at the wrong time'' said Brighton.

''Not at all'' said Prince Alcott buttoning up his shirt as Snow White sat on the bed.

''Well the king needs to see the both of you'' said Brighton as he left them alone in the room.

As the sun was sinking as night had come as the whole kingdom was in pitch blackness. Two figures emerge from the shadows.

One was a male and the other was a female as they scramble up the palace walls. The female tripped as the male came to her side.

''Serisa keep up we must complete our mission'' he said in a whisper

''I know Rai soon we will strike'' said the female who he had called Serisa.

The male who she had called Rai moved from his spot on the floor in the hallway to where the bedrooms were as he checked each one putting an ear to the door.

As he came to the room that Snow White and Prince Alcott were sleeping .

''Ah here we are'' said Rai as he opened the door a crack.

''You ready'' Serisa asked him as he sneaked into the room like a snake.

As he moved to the bed where they slept as he stood above where Snow White laid. As he stood still as he listened with his heartbeat as it came more loud and wild each second.

Then he saw her beginning to stir as Serisa faced him from behind the door as she mouthed to him to get out at once. As they run down the hall out the way they came.

Prince Alcott heard his wife waking up as he turned to face her. He saw the look on her face as she was about to be sick. But it wasn't the way she was usually sick it was much worst.

She tried to get up quickly. But it was no use as she threw up on the bed sheets. One of the servants must had heard it as the door was flung open

''Your highness you alright'' she said as she gave a gasp to see the state Snow White was in.

''It is nothing to worry I will be alright in the morning'' said Snow White as the servant shook her head.

She sensed something was wrong as she wanted to get the king but Snow White refused. As she tried to get to her feet but she fell as something was punching and kicking inside her stomach.

''Snow White this is serious I will get your father at once'' said Prince Alcott getting to his feet.

Snow White tried to pull him back into bed by the sleeve of his nightshirt. But he had run out the room down the hall.

As he knocked loudly on the bedroom as the king opened the door with sleep he was rubbing from his eyes. Prince Alcott tried to assure himself that the king had no hatred in his heart for him.

He hoped he would approve of what they had done.

''Alcott my boy whatever is the matter that you wish to visit me in the middle of the night'' he asked.

''It is Snow White, she, I it is a long story'' said Prince Alcott feeling a bit ashamed.

''Tell me everything I will have an open mind and judge what is right'' he said as they both walked back to the bedroom.

As the servant was wrapping something in blankets as Snow White laid peacefully as she looked up when they entered.

''She is beautiful like her mother'' she said.

''She'' asked the king confused as he walked further up as he stared at the opened top of it.

He saw a pale skin baby with a patch of black hair as the same colour as Prince Alcott's eyes stared up at them.

''Father understands we didn't mean to hurt you'' said Snow White in a weak voice.

''Of course you didn't she is a treasure you must hold dear'' he said handing the newborn from the servant into his daughter's arms.

''We discovered Snow White was carrying her a few weeks after our wedding'' said Prince Alcott

''We wanted to tell you when we came straight home but there were things in the way'' said Snow White.

The king remained silent for a while seeing how loving Snow White was with her daughter.

''Does she have a name'' he asked at last.

''She will be called Rose Red it was a name Snow White and I were deciding on if it was a girl'' said Prince Alcott.

They stayed in the night with Snow White to make sure the two were safe. They tried to guess how painful it would it had been for her to deliver. Every time Rose Red cried which concern Prince Alcott to walk over quickly to her as he would check to see his daughter was healthy.

The king chuckled as he saw a protective and proud father he was. He saw how much Snow White reminded him so much of her own mother. The way she was always so kind and loving towards Rose Red.

It broke the king's heart to think of his wife before she had died. He knew Snow White was never to blame. He wished his grandchild to be strong and understood the world around her like Snow White.

They felt this knowledge would grow in her in time. For now they watched her as the beginning of her life was to change all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The night air blew about. The customers of the tavern were busy warming by the fire or sitting around chatting to the other. One didn't as he sat by himself. Even after he had slipped away from the castle so no one knew he had gone.

Still he didn't join in with the other people there. He had no need to speak to anyone around him. For Brighton wished to remain alone for he missed his mistress badly. He knew he was now working for the king now he grieved over the loss of her it felt odd.

She had done so much evil and wrong to the kingdom still Brighton missed her. The way she would give him an errand to do it made him seem important in her eyes. And when he done it and complete his errand right she would praise him.

The only time she had ever praise him was when she thought he had killed Snow White. He knew what she was doing was wrong and evil but that was that.

That moment a woman entered the tavern. She was the age of twenty five. She had long dark flaming red long hair with green eyes. She wore a green scarf around her head, sliver bangle earrings, a green plain dress with a dark green corset around it with dark shoes.

She was Clarice and the wife of the owner of the tavern. Everyone knew her around town as the local dressmaker before her marriage. He had seen her work as she had made Snow White's wedding dress.

She lived a simple life before meeting Albert. She was a woman that every man would ream of having understanding, beautiful and compassionate towards others. Still she had chosen the reckless Albert as her husband.

Which annoyed Brighton a little not that he had any feelings for Clarice he did cross her way a couple times but they spoke as old childhood friends. It felt Clarice and Brighton had known each other all their lives.

Still he was unhappy that she had to close her shop though she came back from time to time whenever she had a customer to see to. She had to move into the tavern because she loved Albert and she had a child to take care of Jack.

Brighton noticed she was more lovely that evening.

''Albert, Albert I have some grand news to tell you'' Clarice called into the back room.

Brighton sat very still as he listen into their conservation above the noise.

''What is it Clarice I just put Jack to bed'' came a male voice as it entered the main room.

He was the age of thirty one. He had dark brown hair with a strand over his eyes, green eyes, a blue waistcoat, a brown belt, dark trousers, a short sleeveless grey coat, brown boots. This was him Albert.

Even he did sometimes he sounded so stern and angered due to his family cut him off after losing his fortune. No one knew why as Brighton thought it was no reason to act towards their village.

Still he had some good points as well as his bad ones as Clarice had tame the fire in him. As Brighton saw how calm Albert was that night.

''The new Queen Snow White had a baby girl they had named her Rose Red there is a huge celebration in her honour everyone is going'' said Clarice happily.

''Really how exciting we should go as well'' Albert said.

At those words Clarice's face fell. He sensed there was something wrong when his wife looked at him like that.

For he was right as Clarice feared the safety of her husband and son for they were the only ones she had left. The rest of her family had died due to the harshness of the queen.

She felt a secret feeling one day the queen would return. She couldn't take that risk.

''Albert I feel it best you and Jack stay here'' said Clarice.

''Clarice'' he started. ''No I mean Albert I feel some danger is coming I feel it you respect my wishes to stay here with Jack'' said Clarice.

''I will promise you that'' said Albert giving a deep sigh.

Once they departed into the back. Brighton pricked his ears up in interest. He wondered could this newborn princess be the answer to his situation at the moment. He got up from his seat exiting the tavern out to get some fresh air.

Once he took a few steps from the village he felt he wasn't alone.

''Finding life hard without your mistress'' said a male voice.

Brighton turned to where the figure stood. Brighton tried not to panic as this was one of the many things that he did.

''How rude of me where are my manners I am Rai and this is my sister Serisa'' said Rai.

Brighton felt unsure about them as Rai felt this as they stepped out of the shadows. Rai was the age of twenty eight with light white hair with dark eyes, a coloured medallion, a dark blue coat, a grey waistcoat, a white shirt, green trousers and grey boots.

Next was Serisa as she stepped out Brighton notice she was younger Rai. She was a year younger than her brother that he guessed. For she was twenty seven with long white hair tied back, dark eyes, a gold chain with a moonstone attach to it, a dark blue skirt, brown boots, a purple corset, a white shirt.

''There is no reason to fear us we know what it is like to lose someone close to us'' said Serisa.

He wondered what she meant.

''Our parents lost their lives for us because people were afraid of such power our magic was'' said Rai as his voice spoke with such bitterness and anger.

''If that was so then why did the same fate not happen to you'' asked Brighton.

''We escaped crossing our homeland into yours kind sir'' said Serisa.

''Now my senses tell me you desire something or someone that is the matter'' said Rai clearing his thoughts of the past.

''The queen you can bring her back'' asked Brighton both amazed and stunned.

''That and much more we can restore her youth and beauty once more'' said Serisa as the rays of the moon danced on her moonstone.

''Also this must come at a price you must earn something to gain'' said Rai as sparks danced in his eyes.

''What price'' asked Brighton as he got nervous about this in fear as he was keeping caution about this.

He had nothing to give them in return for doing the favour.

''You will know when our part is done'' said Serisa trying to calm him down.

Hours later as the clock struck midnight the three figures walking in silence. They made a stop when they reached the spot.

''Now where did I place that thing again'' said Rai as he was on all fours like an animal searching for something.

As one of his hands came upon something as he dug it up brushing some of the dirt off.

''A mirror I had enough trouble already with one'' said Brighton unimpressed as he remember the mirror the queen kept in her room.

But this one was much smaller as it was a hand mirror made out of gold with plain glass .

''Brighton will you be a good sport and hold this while Rai and I perform the spell'' said Serisa as he could do nothing but do as he was asked.

As they both began to say words in a strange tongue. He tried to guess it sounded Latin. As the mirror raised high in the air flying out of his hand as the rays became more and more bright as they shone across that instant in Serisa's moonstone as the sparks in Rai's eyes began to dance faster and faster.

Then everything came to a stop as the sound of the glass shatter as something burst out from the mirror. Brighton knew the figure at once. The familiar red brownish hair, the elegant black dress this was his queen and mistress.

He bowed low to her.

''My queen you have returned'' said Brighton overjoyed.

''Yes I have come back to claim my rightful place on the throne tell me what has happened while I was gone from this world'' she asked.

''Snow White and Prince Alcott are now king and queen'' said Brighton.

She cringed at this she had to do something about it.

''Brighton our deal'' said Rai as she turned to face them.

''Brighton who are they'' asked the queen.

''I am Rai and this is Serisa we brought you back but there is something we desire from you well I do'' said Rai.

''Whatever payment you will get'' said the queen.

''No, no my brother isn't asking for money'' said Serisa as she gave a cackle to this.

''Then what'' said the queen.

''I fear there is more news I must tell you I overheard Albert's wife Clarice speak of a princess being born Snow White and Prince Alcott had named her Rose Red'' said Brighton.

The queen's face went red with anger as she gave an angry scream. Brighton put his hands over his ears.

'''What am I to do now this child will destroy my plans'' said the queen.

''Not quite for she will be useful for that is what I want Rose Red she will be my payment'' said Rai with a sly smile on his face.

The queen thought this over as she felt this would work.

'Then you shall have her'' said the queen as they shook on it.

''I think I know a way to get what we both want but first Rai and I must give Rose Red her darling present'' said Serisa as she gave another cackle.

While in the village at the local bakery the owner was busy finishing her fresh supply of cakes, pies and bread. She was starting to close shop. She stared out the starry night.

''Oh Bernard if only you were alive today then you would see what a sweet child we have brought into this world for I feel he will grow into such a wonder when he is older'' said Marissa.

She was the same age of Clarice. She had long dark blond hair, blue eyes, chain necklace with a ruby, a green dress, a white apron, brown shoes and a blue headscarf. Marissa had found it hard raising her son Tom as a single parent and looking after the bakery.

She had lost her husband Bernard after when she had given birth to Tom. Bernard had died slowly in his sleep during an illness which grew from a fever he had which killed him and broke Marissa's heart.

But she felt Tom's coming was a blessing in disguise. For she knew it was the same sickness that had taken her family. But she had planned to give Tom a treat tomorrow for Clarice had told everyone about Rose Red's birth as everyone was invited.

Marissa thought she would bring a gift to the baby princess. But she felt she had no time to bring anything. For Marissa knew it would be morning shortly. She searched about the place.

Then she noticed her pet dog Kira which was a brown creature with dark eyes, pointed ears and a bushy tail. By her beloved pet's side was her son Tom who had blond hair and blue eyes as he was nestled beside Kira as he chuckled as she licked his an idea came to Marissa as she saw the litter of puppies that Kira had delivered.

''I know I will give her one of the pups as her own'' said Marissa talking to no one but herself.

As the next day arrived everyone headed to the castle in their best clothes holding banners and flags bringing gifts to celebrate the new princess. They entered into the ballroom where they were greeted by the king, Snow White and Prince Alcott. Snow White held her daughter close in her arms fearing of never letting her go.

As each guest came forth as they bowed before them presenting their gifts to the baby princess. Then it came to Marissa's turn as she held Tom in one hand and the puppy under her other one.

She stood before them.

''Marissa what have you brought for Rose Red'' asked Snow White.

''I only give her this newborn puppy as he will grow to love and protect her as his mistress in days to come'' said Marissa handing the small animal over to them.

''We will take great care of him'' said Prince Alcott. ''Tell me what has become of the village since I had last saw it'' asked Snow White.

''Oh your highness it is back to the joyful place it once was Clarice and her husband Albert had many customers that come to miles to stay at their tavern, everyone is so grateful for what you had done'' said Marissa happily'.

''What about Bernard how is he coping'' Prince Alcott asked.

Then he saw the mistake he had done as tears began to appear in her eyes.

''Your highnesses Bernard has dead over a year now'' said Marissa.

''Oh we didn't know'' said Snow White as Prince Alcott tried to take back what he had said.

''There is no need to be sorry it is reasonable but still my life feels so empty without him'' said Marissa.

While they were busy talking Tom reached his hand out to touch Rose Red as she did the same as she didn't cry.

''My look at that they seem to have a special bond'' said Marissa

''Yes that is rare'' said Prince Alcott as they felt something unknown was happening between the two would be to revealed in years to come.

When Marissa walked off with Tom he felt it right to give Rose Red his gift to her this moment. He took Snow White and Rose Red to the side.

''Now I believe it is my turn for her gift'' said Prince Alcott as he presented a gold oval necklace.

''Oh Alcott it is beautiful'' said Snow White as she placed it around Rose Red's neck.

''I know I should have waited till later but I couldn't help myself'' said Prince Alcott.

''It is alright Alcott for I feel it is right myself to give her my present as well'' said Snow White as she brought out a round music box that fitted in the palm of her hand.

As she opened it played a soft haunting enchanting song.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A loud blast was blown as everyone was thrown off their feet as Rai and Serisa had used their magic. As everyone got up quickly to protect the other as Prince Alcott had got in front of Snow White shielding her and Rose Red from any harm.

As two figures emerged from below as Brighton clinging onto the hole as he was trying to get his bottom half up. Rai rolled his eyes annoyed as he grabbed him up by the front of his shirt dropping Brighton onto the ballroom floor.

''What are you doing here I thought we had seen the last of you'' said Prince Alcott.

Snow White stared at the woman she and everyone else believed dead. It felt she was reliving a haunting nightmare that brought terror to her very being. Staring at Snow White was the person who had brought misery to the kingdom before her downfall.

Still one question burned in her mind as Snow White wondered how she had manage to come back to the world of the living as she stared at Rai and Serisa. Like the blast they had created the two had something to do with it she knew in her heart.

''I found a way back to this world'' said the queen as Rai and Serisa both smirked at this.

As they used their powers as black shadow shape figures emerged before them.

''Attack but you only take prisoners'' said Rai under his breath.

As shadows rushed at the guests as the men tried to attack but their magic was too strong. As one threw Prince Alcott to the side as it was a few inches from her.

''Snow White this way'' said Marissa as her and Clarice came up to her side. As they lead her off out the ballroom.

Brighton had seen this as he chased after them. As Snow White, Marissa and Clarice run through each room with Tom and Rose Red to find a way out. They came into a room as they searched for a window or another door leading outward.

As Brighton slammed the door shut blocking their exit.

''Brighton please let us past through'' said Snow White.

Brighton tried his hardest not to look at her or feel anything towards her.

''They want only the baby that is all they want give her to me'' said Brighton as he had his arms out to take Rose Red in his arms.

Before he could take Rose Red from her arms Clarice got in front as she clawed at his hand as she stared at him angrily since she was the bravest out of them.

''If you dare step one foot further then I will do more than hurt your hand'' said Clarice.

Going against her warning he moved towards Snow White. That moment the door was blasted off the hinges as Rai appeared before them.

''What is going on here Brighton'' said Rai sounding impatient.

''It seems we have a little trouble'' said Brighton answering his question.

As Clarice ran at the two but Rai caught her as he held a hand around her neck in a tight he took a sharp blade knife. He made a long swipe at Clarice's stomach as he hacked it.

Both Marissa and Snow White were forced to watch the drops of blood lash onto the floor.

As he hacked twice again at it as Clarice gave a horrible pitch scream as it startled her two friends mostly Tom who was hiding behind his mother.

Once he was done he slashed at her throat especially her heart. Then he swiped at her face which was the cheeks and forehead. Brighton tried to control himself from throwing up sick as Rai threw her rotting corpse onto the floor. As Marissa and Snow White made a dash for the door as they made sure not to be caught as they ran out into the hall.

''Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance'' Brighton asked him.

''Because I can't touch the mother if she is holding her daughter'' said Rai.

Brighton thought he wasn't being serious as he ran out after them. As Snow White and Marissa ran down into the dungeons as they hid behind one of the cells waiting till the coast was clear.

Hearing no sound the two emerged from their hiding place as Snow White was about to move. Someone had ambushed her from behind.

As she tried to struggle free from Brighton's grasp. As the puppy ran at Brighton as it grabbed at his ankle trying to bite him. Marissa attacked him as he let go as she took Snow White as they ran down the dungeon into the underground of the castle with Tom.

''I am sorry my queen I had lost them'' said Brighton as he emerged from the dungeon to them.

''It happens she will come back'' said Rai. '''Rai is right we have all the time in the world'' said Serisa.

While Snow White and Marissa ran through the underground tunnels as they came up into the outside world. As they kept running through the forest as they never stop running till they reached the village.

They stopped as they felt their sorrow for their dead friend.

''What will Albert and Jack think when we tell them'' said Marissa.

''At least it is best to know than live a lie'' said Snow White as she was sadly looking back behind her.

Marissa knew she was thinking of those she had lost her father and Alcott trapped in the castle.

''We will save them Snow White but first we have to get you and Rose Red somewhere to rest first I think Albert might have a spare room'' said Marissa.

''No thank you it is really sweet of you but I will be fine'' said Snow White as she departed from where she stood.

While at the palace Rai had lit a fire as he lowered Clarice's body into it as she burned away.

''How will we find the child now she is so far away'' said the queen.

''Not exactly your highness my orb can see things that others can't it will locate her'' said Rai.

''Albert'' cried Marissa as she entered the tavern as Albert ran down the stairs.

''Marissa where is Clarice are you alright'' asked Albert.

''Yes Snow White and I are safe since she escaped the castle'' said Marissa.

''Escaped Marissa explains what is going on at once'' said Albert raising a wary eye.

''She is back Albert the queen she is back from the dead Clarice gave her life away to do a noble deed'' said Marissa trying not to show her sadness.

''I understand both your lives meant more important to her than her own how I am going to tell Jack'' said Albert as he sat in a chair in sadness by the news.

While Snow White ran through the forest holding Rose Red and her father's dagger in her other hand as the puppy followed after her as they came to the cottage. She stood by the door ashamed with herself.

She had just stood there frightened why should had her who had fought against Rai. If she did then Clarice would had been alive.

''It should have been me to fall not Clarice she didn't deserve to suffer'' said Snow White in a quiet whisper.

She opened the door into the empty room.

''Welcome to our new home Rose Red this will be our home for the time being'' said Snow White as she lay Rose Red down.

Slowly as a few years passed Rose Red had grown into a sweet five year old girl as her black hair had got longer as it fell down her back as she wore a white dress with a brown cloak hood as she walked bare foot.

As she ran across the forest floor as Snow White swept the doorstep as she watched her daughter close by as the puppy who Rose Red had called Niko. Snow White wondered how her child would give it a strange name.

As Rose Red stared up at the sky as a few birds flew by.

''Mother why isn't father with us did I do something wrong to disappoint him'' asked Rose Red.

Snow White stopped her sweeping as she walked up to her child putting her arms around her.

''No you didn't Rose Red you did something right being born in this world'' said Snow White.

''Mother can I go and visit Marissa and Tom today'' asked Rose Red.

Snow White gave a smile which she hadn't done in five long years. She admired how Rose Red felt close to their friends in the village.

''Yes you may and take Niko with you in case of danger'' said Snow White as Rose Red picked her pet up in both of her arms as she headed off to the village.

She walked around taking in the beauty of the square, houses and shops.

''Hey Rose wait up'' came a familiar voice as she turned round to see her friend Tom.

His blond hair was messy as he wore a white shirt, dark trousers and brown boots. Rose Red didn't know why but he was the only one she could count on. As he ran up to her as he took a while to catch his breath.

''Tom have you been doing any trouble'' asked Rose Red knowing what his nature was like.

''No Rose Red I haven't done any wrong this morning honest'' said Tom.

Rose Red shook her head at this trying not to giggle as another puppy a female one came up by Tom's side. It was his pet and the last of Kira's pups Angela who he couldn't be parted with.

Both animals wagged their tails happy to see the other. Someone made a coughing noise behind as them. They turned to see a brown hair boy as the fringe was going over his green eyes as he wore a white shirt, a black vest, brown trousers and dark shoes.

It was Jack as he was eight years old folding his arms. He was holding his precious pet white kitten named Clea. She wore a blue sparkling collar around her neck. Clea gave them a low hiss.

''I am glad to see you again Rose Red'' said Jack as he gave her a bow as his father told him to be mannerly to the people in the village mostly to the girls.

''It is nice seeing you again Jack how is your father'' said Rose Red.

''He is fine coping since mother's death'' said Jack.

''Can you think of someone else besides yourself especially Rose Red'' said Tom angrily as Jack turned a shade of red.

Rose Red sensed this as she got in the middle of them.

''Please don't fight even for me'' said Rose Red.

As both boys stared hard at the other as Jack departed from them. Tom stared at Rose Red trying to cheer her up.

''Why not we visit mother's shop I think she might need a hand'' said Tom as she beamed again.

As they entered through the front door into the bakery as Marissa was busy making a fresh batch of blueberry pies.

''I see I have two little helpers'' said Marissa giggling as they came in as Kira lay in her basket.

Her two pups raced up to her.

While at the castle as the queen, Brighton, Rai and Serisa stared at the orb. As it brighten as it was beginning to show an image.

''About time we had to wait five years for this'' said Brighton as Serisa hushed him.

As the image of Rose Red appeared Marissa's bakery as they stared at her.

''There you are little Rose Red I trust you Brighton you will bring the child back alive'' said the queen as he nodded.

While Rose Red and Tom helped Marissa with her baking as Marissa stopped as her ears pricked up a familiar sound.

''Oh no not now Tom, Rose Red get into the back room'' said Marissa.

''Why mother'' asked Tom.

''Just do as you are asked'' said Marissa as she led them into the back room. ''I will let you out as soon they are gone'' said Marissa.

''Let us out after who has left'' asked Rose Red.

Before she could get her answer Marissa locked the door as she hid the key in her apron pocket. As Brighton burst into the room as Kira sat up as she gave a growl.

''Kira no'' said Marissa coming to her as she held her down from attacking him.

''I see you haven't changed Marissa now where is Rose Red'' said Brighton.

''What you mean I don't know where she is'' said Marissa.

''Marissa I am tired of playing games just hand her over and I will be on my way'' said Brighton.

''No not after you had let Clarice to be killed'' said Marissa angrily.

''Ah so you remember it wasn't my doing that was Rai'' said Brighton as Marissa felt her blood boil.

So that was the name of the guy who had murdered Clarice. As he left her as he headed upstairs. It was a short while till he returned as he had been searching the two bedrooms.

''She isn't upstairs'' said Brighton.

''Course she isn't I told you she isn't here'' said Marissa.

He saw the door that lead to the back room.

''Where does that lead to'' he asked.

''Oh that is the back room but it is locked since I had lost the key I have to wait till Albert comes round with a spare'' said Marissa giving a smirk as Brighton got nervous since he knew Albert was the husband of Clarice.

If he knew Brighton was in the village.

''I better be going but I swear Marissa I will be back and you better find that key by then'' said Brighton as he said the last words darkly as he left the room.

As Marissa had opened the door with the key as Rose Red and Tom came out as they rushed to her hugging her.

''Aunt Marissa who was he and why was he looking for me'' asked Rose Red.

''It is best you never knew Rose Red'' said Marissa as she hugged them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Marissa held Rose Red close as the memory of the celebration and Clarice's death. She knew without Rose Red remaining safe the queen would had surely won this time.

Marissa dared not wish the kingdom back into the darkness it once was.

''Rose Red do as I say go straight to your mother don't stop till you reach the cottage'' said Marissa as Rose Red nodded as she ran from the village into the forest.

Marissa hoped the child would make it home safely. As Rose Red ran for miles as she reached her home as she wrapped her arms around Snow White's waist once she opened the door. Rose Red cried softly into the skirts of her mother's dress.

''Rose Red dear what is wrong'' asked Snow White patting her head.

She found this confusing as Snow White thought Rose Red loved visiting Tom and Marissa. She wondered what could have upset her unless Tom got into another fight with Jack.

Snow White wished the two would get along and put their differences aside.

''Mother this man came into Marissa's bakery he asked her to hand me over to him'' said Rose Red.

Snow White stood still as she guessed Brighton had come to collected Rose Red. What for she thought what was it that they wanted Rose Red to be brought to them alive.

What importance did she meant to them anyway. As Niko padded by her side as he held his mouth in the bottom of her dress.

''Hush Rose Red don't cry we will sort this out I promise you I won't let anyone harm you'' said Snow White drying Rose Red's eyes.

She led them inside as she locked the door. She knew this was serious she had to be wary careful now they were close to getting their hands on her. As the days past after that Snow White kept Rose Red in the house at all times.

If she wanted to go to the village Snow White made sure she went with Rose Red and that she was never alone. As she had spent her time sewing, mending, sweeping, cooking, painting, attending to the forest, caring to Niko, making new clothes, dancing, singing, caring to sick and wounded animals.

While in the village Rose Red would be seen with Tom as he would lead her into all sorts of trouble. During one of these occasions they knew Albert kept an orchard of apple trees at the back of the tavern.

They slipped through the gate which Tom climbed up the tree and stole a couple of apples. Rose Red stood at the bottom fearing she might hurt herself as she wasn't as daring as him.

Albert saw this as he scold the two giving them work to do around the place. But it seemed his mood soften as he was near Rose Red. As he couldn't stay mad at her for longer.

He knew she had the same charm as her mother to melt any heart. Jack would watch from the window of his room in the tavern with Clea sitting on the ledge.

It wasn't that he hated Tom it was how Rose Red could be friends with a troublesome lowlife like him. While Tom thought Jack was a spoiled kid who got what he wanted from his father who thought he was better than them.

But Rose Red knew she would see past both of them deep into their souls. She would see the goodness in both of them. She and Tom would race together with Niko and Angela or would be found helping up Marissa out or in the forest collecting apples.

Each day and year Rose Red grew more and more beautiful. As Snow White knew and fear the day would come when Rose Red was taken from her.

Every winter Rose Red would be out playing in the snow or would watch the snowflakes fall from her window. But she knew when she asked her mother if they could go on a sleigh ride together Snow White had went pale with fright.

One special night on one Christmas as the snow had turned into a blizzard as less people had visited or come to the village for miles. As Albert put on a fine event for everyone as Marissa and Snow White were invited along with Tom and Rose Red who wore their best clothes.

Tom wore a white shirt with a blue waistcoat with gold lining around it with dark trousers and brown boots.

Rose Red wore a white silk short sleeve dress that had a blue teardrop on the front and a brown band around the waist with white boots, white gloves and a white coat with buttons that sparkled with two pockets on the front.

Niko and Angela were told to stay home as they didn't bring them but Marissa did bring some of her cakes, pies and bread which lay on a table. The grown ups danced as Tom was pointing at something in the corner.

''Look Rose that Jack eating a Christmas pie'' said Tom laughing at this. Rose Red saw what he said was true.

Jack was holding a small mince pie freshly baked form the oven. His eyes glared at Tom as he felt ashamed of himself staring at Rose Red. She thought nothing of this as they went to dance together among their parents.

In the spring Rose Red would take long walks with Tom, Niko and Angela as the two mothers watched their children. Also they would take picnics in the forest or watch the flowers grow from their cold sleep.

In summer they would watch the sun set or went berry hunting or let their feet cool in the stream. In autumn she would watch the leaves fall from the trees in their different colours or fetch apples.

When it was late at night as the fire was burning away as Rose Red would ask her mother to tell her a story. As Snow White did so as she would be repeating the same story over and over again about how her and her father met and the rise and fall of the queen.

''You think father is planning to meet us in the forest sometime'' asked Rose Red as she sat cross legged one night sewing a new dress with her needle and thread.

Niko lay by her side.

''Rose Red that is enough storytelling for tonight besides of what is happening at the moment is hard to explain'' said Snow White staring into her daughter's eyes.

Those familiar eyes of her husband stared back into hers. She felt the pain break inside her.

''Rose Red I think it is time for bed'' said Snow White as Rose Red obeyed putting her chore away as she bid her mother goodnight as her and Niko left the room.

As Snow White felt it was safe as she went to the window staring out at the night sky.

''Oh Alcott if only you had seen what a miracle what we had created if only saw how wonderful she is'' said Snow White as the cottage went into darkness.

As Rose Red sat on the bed as she stared at the painted portrait of her father. Even know she hadn't seen her father in a long time in the back of her mind she could still remember his face. She fell onto the bed into the land of sleep.

As Niko stayed by the bed a way a loyal guard dog would be to his mistress. Rose Red had finally grown into a young sixteen year old woman. As her hair was tied up as she wore a white strap dress and blue ballet shape shoes with her gold necklace.

Also Niko had grown into his adult self as he wagged his bushy tail as he wag his tongue as he licked Rose Red on the side of her face as she gave a giggle.

''Rose Red'' called Snow White's voice from inside the cottage.

''Yes mother'' asked Rose Red coming up to her mother.

''I believe no threat has come to our door in eleven years'' said Snow White.

''Is that a good sign'' asked Rose Red.

''I don't know if it is or not we better see Marissa and Tom'' said Snow White as they walked into the forest.

While in the palace as Serisa entered the throne room with Rai as Brighton stood by the queen's side as she sat on the throne.

''How are the prisoners'' she asked them.

''Getting a bit restless'' said Serisa as she turned to face Rai.

''Eleven years I had guessed had past'' said Rai as his eyes were fixed on his orb.

They guessed he was waiting for a chance to see Rose Red appear in the orb and where to locate her.

''You have been staring at that thing for a very long time'' said Brighton as he wanted to make a point with the wizard.

That moment the orb lit up as an image of Rose Red's image was shown. Rai's heart beat fast and wild again as he jumped into the air into a mad pounce onto the floor. Serisa tried to hold him back.

''Brighton you know what to do bring the child back and this time take Rai with you'' said the queen as Brighton could only obey her orders as the two males left the throne room.

''I think Serisa that the way we know if it is Rose Red if Prince Alcott was here'' said the queen as Serisa guessed what she was thinking as she walked out the room to find him.

While Snow White and Rose Red entered the village as everyone ran out to greet them as Tom flew his arms around his friend. Like her he had grown too in a handsome seventeen year old boy as his hair was messy covered by a brown cap as his clothes were the same colour but bigger in size.

As Angela came out from behind him as she had grown as well as both dogs wagged their tails happily as their noses touched. For today was Rose Red's birthday as everyone presented their gifts to her as there was dancing, singing and a merry tune that everyone was having.

But Rose Red was distant as in her mind she wished her father was here to spend this special day with them. She felt so far away in her mind wondering what had kept him away for so long.

Still feeling she was the reason to blame for the heartache her mother was going through. If it wasn't for her he would be right here this moment with Snow White. Rose Red felt upset with herself thinking thoughts like that.

She had a reason not to be sad it was her day after all with her friends, mother and those she loved. Rose Red smiled as the music played on as her and Tom danced with Niko and Angela dancing at their feet. As Tom and Rose Red stop as Jack appears older with Clea by his side.

''Rose Red you are lovely than I remember'' said Jack taking her hand.

Rose Red remembered seeing him by his father side when Albert had a book out reciting it to his son. At winter he would be seen from his window writing and reading books of his lessons.

''Thank you for those charming words'' said Rose Red as Tom rolled his eyes at this.

He couldn't think something sweet as Rose Red would be social with someone so difficult to befriend with him. Jack folded his arms at him.

''At least it is better than nothing'' said Jack to him as Tom was about to fight him when Rose Red got in front of him.

''Please you two don't fight not on this day'' said Rose Red.

''You are right Rose Red at least you can keep a leash on that trouble maker'' said Jack.

''It isn't my fault'' yelled Tom in anger.

Jack gave a snort as he walked off with Clea. She saw the heat on her friend's cheeks

''Rose Red your mother wishes to see you'' said Marissa.

''Yes Aunt Marissa'' said Rose Red.

''Rose Red you are sixteen not a child anymore start calling me Marissa'' said Marissa as she nodded.

Snow White stood beside Niko as Rose Red stroke his fur.

''Rose Red I give you a gift that you must treasure with honour'' said Snow White.

''Of course mother what is it'' asked Rose Red as Snow White brought out her father's dagger.

''Grandfather's dagger'' said Rose Red in awe as she felt honoured at her mother was given her it.

''Yes and now I hand it down to you for I feel you are ready'' said Snow White. As they both smiled in the silence.

Suddenly it was cut short as one of the villagers gave a frighten cry. They turned to see Brighton with Rai as she took her daughter's hand as they stayed out of sight.

''Mother who they are'' Rose Red asked but Snow White didn't answer as her heart stopped at the sight of them.

''There is no need to fear we are looking for a girl named Rose Red'' said Brighton.

''If any of you know where she is or to find her please speak now'' said Rai.

One of them was about to reveal where they were till Marissa stopped them.

''Very well if you don't know where she is then we will be on our way'' said Rai as they turned to leave.

Rose Red watched as she saw Tom's fists clenched then unclenched in anger as she felt Snow White tremble in fright. Even if she had come across them as a baby she couldn't remember as it was so long ago.

Niko gave a low growl as Rose Red tried to calm him down as Rai and Brighton walked past where they were hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They felt none of the villagers would help them. Their trust and belief in Snow White was too strong to be broken. They felt they had to find Snow White and Rose Red on their own.

As Brighton and Rai walked past where Snow White and Rose Red were hiding. Both Snow White and Rose Red felt their hearts almost come out of their chests. They waited till they had walked on.

Rose Red peer her head out to see it was safe. Snow White tried to pull her back in. But it was too late as she had already been seen.

''They are over here'' said Brighton's voice.

''Rose Red back to the cottage at once'' said Snow White as they ran out from their hiding place.

As they ran past them as both men tried to catch them. But both mother and child were too fast for them. As they ran into the crowd as the villagers kept them as they shield them from any harm. Once they had moved on both Snow White and Rose Red had vanished.

''Brighton they had escaped into the forest you get the sleigh I will head them off'' said Rai as he ran off.

Brighton rushed to the sleigh. Tom tried to follow after him but Marissa stopped him.

''No Tom I can't bare to lose you too'' said Marissa.

''Mother I can't let them harm Rose Red or Snow White'' said Tom but it was no use as she refused to let him part.

He understood her concerns due to the loss of his father. Still Tom wasn't going to stand back and let his friend get hurt. But Marissa was having none of it. If only she knew he had a sort of fondness over Rose Red.

As Snow White and Rose Red ran through the trees like frighten rabbits. They heard the sound of reins. Rose Red felt something wasn't right as she heard something swiping across the trees.

Rai stopped for a moment smelling the air for their scent. Once he was on the trail as he moved on. He ran with the speed of a wild animal.

''Mother'' said Rose Red as Snow White held her close.

''It will be alright Rose Red it will'' said Snow White as they began to run again. But their path was blocked by Brighton.

They ran to another area but it was blocked by Rai. Niko who stood by his mistress's side bared his teeth at them ready to pounce.

''Niko no don't'' said Rose Red trying to stop him but it was too late.

Niko jumped in the air. Rai flew at Niko as he wounded the dog's side with his strength as Niko fell to the ground. Rose Red came to his side as he gave a low whine. Snow White turned her head round to see the cottage was behind them a few inches away.

Doing the only thing she could think of Snow White wrapped her arms tightly around her.

''Careful Brighton remember what I said years ago we can't harm the mother as long she is holding the child'' said Rai as his words came out slow.

As somehow those words triggered her mind as parts of the past when she was a baby. The day of her birth, the attack on the castle, her father's capture and the death of a dear friend to her mother flashed before Rose Red's eyes.

Quickly she had snapped back into the real world.

''And how tell me are we going to bring her back to the queen'' said Brighton.

Rai thought for a while as he ran at Niko holding him down by his neck.

''Niko'' said Rose Red as she broke free from her mother's grip as she ran towards him.

''Just as I thought the love of an animal is strong'' said Rai.

Feeling she had made a mistake Rose Red jumped in front of Snow White taking out the dagger she was given.

''Remember what I taught you'' said Snow White.

It was true for Snow White had trained her daughter in the craft of a thief.

''Doesn't sound like a fair fight Rai against a young woman'' said Brighton.

''Sounds fair to me'' said Rai as he stood ready to fight.

As he sent huge blasts at Rose Red as she tried to block and counter attack him. Feeling he didn't want to be beaten by a woman. As Rai sent his powerful attack as it made contact with Rose Red's dagger.

As she tried to control it but it was too strong as it force her to the ground. ''Rose'' said Snow White in fear. Before she could get to Rose Red first as they had beaten her to it.

As Rai grabbed Snow White while Brighton held onto Rose Red. She tried to struggle free as she watched Rai threw her mother inside the cottage.

Brighton waited a while till Rai snapped a loose branch as he used one of his spells to light it. He handed it to Brighton as he threw it onto the roof.

''Mother you can't leave her'' said Rose Red.

''Come along you have cause enough trouble'' said Brighton dragging her onto the sleigh with Rai in lead as they left the forest.

Niko lay helpless as he could do nothing. He felt ashamed for not protecting Rose Red. He got up shakily to his feet. Once on all fours he stared at the roaring fire as it got bigger and bigger.

''Niko get help'' said Snow White as her words got caught up in the flames.

But he understood clearly as he began to race off. While in the village Tom, Jack and Albert was trying to calm everyone down as Niko rushed up to them as he stood beside Angela.

''Niko what is he doing here should he be with Snow White and Rose Red'' asked Albert as Clea stood beside him as she gave an angry hiss at Niko.

''Probably here to cause trouble'' said Jack darkly.

''No I think he is here for another reason a serious one what is it boy'' said Tom patting the top of his head.

As Tom guessed that for it felt like Rose Red he too understood the animal. Niko nodded as he raced off in front.

''I think he want us to follow him'' said Tom.

As they ran through the forest with Niko and Angela in the lead as Jack had decided to keep Clea at home. They saw the fire from beyond the trees.

''Looks like you were right Tom we better see what is going on'' said Albert as they ran into the clearing to see the fire.

''No we have to help them'' said Tom about to rush to the door.

''No way Tom you stay with Jack I don't want your mother knowing I had put you into danger'' said Albert as he checked the door.

It was locked as he tried to push his arm on it to burst the door down.

''Snow White, Rose Red you in there'' he asked.

''Yes oh please hurry'' said Snow White as the smoke was beginning to enter her lungs.

Albert pushed his arm further on the door as it came off the hinges. Niko and Angela ran inside while Albert was searching for the room. He saw Snow White lay on the floor as she had blacked out.

He rushed over to her as the two dogs barked. As he watched as each item was blasted apart by the fire including the portrait of Prince Alcott.

As Albert dodged a couple of planks that almost fell on his head. He knelt beside her as he carried her outside as the cottage fell apart.

''Snow White where is Rose Red'' asked Albert for he hadn't seen her while he was in the house.

''They have her Albert and I could do nothing to save her'' said Snow White as she fainted.

''We better get back to village'' said Jack as both Tom and Albert agreed on that as they left the clearing.

Jack was glad to be away from the forest as it gave him the creeps. He couldn't understand how his friend could live in such a place. Other than escape the queen.

Since probably she still wanted Snow White dead. If so he wondered what the point in dragging Rose Red into this as she was born after the chaos. Tom felt at peace with the forest as he walked beside Niko and Angela.

He could watch the world go by still he knew this wasn't the time for fear had taken place. He stared at Snow White who was being carried by Albert. Tom felt worried in case Snow White was ill or wounded.

He hoped she would make it when they returned to the village. Tom couldn't believe this was the same place that he and Rose Red played while they were children. He remembered the warm rays of the sun squeezing through the leaves of the trees down on them as they sat in the shade.

They would listen to the sound of birds singing. They would see a friendly passer by. But now the forest felt different as it felt it wasn't the same place he knew growing up.

He knew a few minutes ago such harshness had almost destroyed the beauty of the forest.

As it felt dark and unkind as he was afraid to trail each step in case he came across danger. Importantly he heard no birds singing or friendly people passing.

Their only thought was to get to the village. Tom was wondering if his friend was alright. Feeling he tried to imagine what was going through Rose Red's mind at this moment in time. Probably startled and wondering what they were going to do to her. He gave a heavy sigh as he followed after Albert and Jack hoping not to be left behind as he heard Niko and Angela barking up ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rose Red was thinking many thoughts as she was lead through the darken castle. She tried to not let her fear get the better of her. This place she remembered it so well in a dream.

But the one she dreamt of so many times was different. It was bright and cheery with each window gleaming in the sunlight. The rooms sparkled as the light bounded off the walls and floors.

There were lots of laughter and happiness. Also music could have been heard. But this one was so the gloomy the one she was standing in.

It made someone in it feel so cold and crestfallen. As it looked the place hadn't been well kept for years. Some dust fell on some of the furniture. Cobwebs hang above the ceiling.

It made Rose Red thought that nothing could have lived in this place. Yet here she was proven wrong as they walked silence. They walked till they came to the throne room as they came before the queen and Serisa who was holding a long chain link.

Rose Red gazed as she saw chains were attached of the wrists of a young man who stared at her. He looked so weak and needed care. His clothes were ragged and tattered as his hair was tangled.

He looked so worn and beaten. Rose Red saw her own eyes staring back at her. She knew straight away this was her father.

''You have grown my child hasn't she Prince Alcott'' said the queen.

Rose Red felt herself arching back a little as her words felt soft in a dangerous icy tone. Rose Red noticed at her father the man who she had called Prince Alcott. If that was Rose Red thought then she must be a princess.

But Rose Red didn't think she was any importance in all her life. She believed her home was the cottage and the safety of the forest. She wondered if her mother knew if so then did they knew as well.

He didn't answer as Prince Alcott remained silent to this. He didn't dare answer fearing what would befall on his daughter. He knew straight away this was Rose Red.

She looked so much like Snow White did when they first met. Still he worried if he did admit it was her of the queen having her put to the death or any other terrible things had occur his mind that she might do.

If he kept quiet then she might somehow release Rose Red.

''Oh she doesn't look familiar very well Brighton put this pitiful creature out of her misery'' said the queen handing Brighton his dagger.

Rose Red could feel herself shaking a bit as the blade was nearly making contact with her skin. Feeling he had to do something to stop this madness as Prince Alcott began to open his mouth.

''No stop'' said Prince Alcott as he burst out at once rattling his chains to get free.

''I thought it was her we had to be sure'' said Serisa.

''You can put that dagger down Brighton'' said Rai.

Prince Alcott felt furious with himself they had only tricked him into speaking. He knew straight away this was Rose Red. She had the same pale skin and black hair as her mother.

Even ff she was a baby at the time they were torn apart from each other. He still remembered her as he couldn't wait each passing day till he saw them both again.

''That is all Brighton you can leave and get her out of those clothes'' said the queen.

Rose Red felt a little offended it was her clothes as she had made the dress herself. Still she didn't say a word in case she got into trouble for the second time that day. Brighton nodded as he took Rose Red away.

Once they had left while Serisa was taking the prisoner back to his cell the two were left alone.

''Remember our bargain'' said Rai.

''But Snow White is still alive without her out of the way the deal is useless'' said the queen angrily .

''True but we have her daughter and husband which we needed'' said Rai pointing this fact out.

While Rose Red walked behind Brighton as they walked down the long hallway. They reached a room as he let her in. The door closed behind her as she was left alone. Rose Red saw on the bed a dull grey looking dress as she changed into it as her hair hung loose.

She stared at the room which felt gloomy as well. The patterns across the window made her feel she was in a cage. The bed was a small squat hard bed with a thin made blanket.

There was no light in the room as it was in darkness. She stiffened as Rose Red heard a scraping sound as something scurried across her leg.

Jumping on the bed in fright Rose Red thought it was a rat. She was truly scared of rats and spiders. She looked down to see her guess was right .Scurrying across the floor was a unfriendly large brown rat with the teeth glinting as it had the thought of biting her.

Rose Red thought it would if she wasn't careful. She wished she had her dagger so she could swipe it away but she knew that Brighton had taken it from her. She could hear more rats scraping in the walls.

Rose Red wished it was mice or other animals like butterflies she didn't mind them. But she knew she was trapped in this place and would have to get used to it.

At the village Tom, Jack and Albert had brought Snow White as Marissa had been told of what had happened.

''I hope Rose Red is alright wherever she is'' said Marissa.

''That is why we have to rescue her mother who knows what is going on right this moment'' said Tom.

''Oh that is a good idea have us all rush in there and risk our necks'' said Jack annoyed.

''I didn't mean it like that besides Rose is your friend too'' said Tom reminding him.

''I do care it is just I don't plan in doing anything reckless'' said Jack folding his arms.

''That is enough the both of you we will resecue her together first Snow White needs to rest to regain her strength'' said Albert.

Marissa thought this was a good idea as she helped Albert carry Snow White into the tavern where they lay her down on the bed of the spare room.

Tom hoped Rose Red was safe for now. Deep down in the dungeon Rai needed to speak with Prince Alcott alone. He found the cell he was held in. The two stared face to face with each other.

''Where is Rose Red'' said Prince Alcott.

''Temper she is safe for now Prince Alcott'' said Rai.

''It is King Alcott'' said Prince Alcott.

''Not while in this situation anyway I feel since you are her father you have an easy time of coaxing her to do anything'' said Rai.

''And why you think I will help you even if I could tame Rose Red'' said Prince Alcott suspicious at this.

''Oh since I want her to do me one little favour for me'' said Rai.

Prince Alcott didn't say a word as he felt whatever it was he wanted from Rose Red was something evil Rai had in mind for her. He watched the wizard walk slowly away from the dungeon leaving him alone to think. Prince Alcott wondered had become of Snow White.

He felt Marissa and Albert being good friends to her would watch over her. They had done for sixteen long years. Their bond of friendship was much stronger than any dark magic.

Then Prince Alcott wondered about Tom since he had grown too. Probably a strapping fine young lad like his father was at his age. Prince Alcott as he remembered that day when Tom and Rose Red's fate together was set from the start.

Which meant the boy would do anything to help her including fight to protect her. Prince Alcott sighed deeply as he hoped this was true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Snow White opened her eyes to find herself resting in a bed. She knew where she was in the safety of Albert's tavern. It all came back to her. She dared not cry fearing the worst that had befallen her child.

She wished Rose Red was in her arms right this moment. Snow White felt the need to blame herself for if she had trusted her instincts then Rose Red would have been safe.

Even it meant staying in the cottage for the res to her life as Snow White knew she couldn't go back to the cottage now. She knew for reasons as it was destroyed in the fire.

She had lost everything in the home but she only cared that her daughter had got away. She knew where Rose Red was taken too the place she had once called home. The door slowly opened. Marissa entered with a basket filled with food.

She sat on the chair as she laid the basket on the table. Marissa gave her a friendly smile as she was glad her friend wasn't seriously damage after Albert had pulled her out in time.

Once Albert had returned to the village after he left Snow White to rest as he had informed the village. Marissa was one of the first few to know as she felt worried about Snow White's health.

She had told Tom to fill her in on anything that had happened. After that she gave her son quite a scolding for what he had almost done and was grateful for Albert protecting him from any harm. She had let Niko and Angela after she heard him barking and clawing at the door to be let in.

After that she had arranged some food which she had now brought in the basket as she wished to help comfort her friend during her troubled time.

''How are you feeling'' Marissa asked.

''Terrible it isn't fair Rose Red she could be in trouble'' said Snow White trying to get shakily to her feet.

''No you must rest she will be fine'' said Marissa.

Snow White smiled she loved the fact that how hard she was feeling down both Marissa and Albert would try to make her rainy days go away. Still this didn't make her feel a bit better.

''How can you be sure'' Snow White asked.

''Because'' I know you she is so much like you that is how I am sure'' said Marissa smiling at her.

It was true even if she changed a bit it felt everyone thought Rose Red was more like her mother in appearance also in her personality. She had Snow White's gentleness, her noble actions to be responsible, her strength of never to give up and her shy sweetness.

Though Rose Red had some personality of Prince Alcott in her beside the fact she had his eyes. She had his adventurous spirit even though it was hidden deep inside of her, his way to see what was right and always willing to be there for others.

Snow White smiled back at her. Then something crossed her mind.

''Rescuing her will be hard'' said Marissa.

Snow White agreed knowing the queen would put every barrier in her way to keep her and the ones she loved apart. But that didn't stop Snow White in the past as she had defeated her before.

But this time it was different as it wasn't only her this time. But Snow White wondered if she got help feeling the reaction Marissa would give if she knew what Snow White was thinking and Albert as well for that matter.

''I know which is I ask of you if I can train Tom and Jack'' said Snow White.

Marissa froze in terror as she broke a bowl she was holding as she dropped it. Even if it was made out of wood and not it glass it still smashed into a thousand little pieces. Marissa had brought it with her as it held little cakes in.

It was also a wedding gift to her and Bernard as the wood was becoming too weak to use anymore. Snow White knew from the amount of baking that Marissa did this especially when she was stress.

It helped calm her nerves down as this was a distressing time indeed. She knew the price Tom and Jack would face if going against the queen.

''I think I have to ask Albert about it first'' said Marissa.

Snow White understood as Marissa felt this was a joint decision they both had to make. Both had lost someone dear to them as they prepared not to let it happen again. Snow White understood as she would wait as though it pained her inside.

When she left the room Snow White laid on the bed as she wondered what was happening to Rose Red. She couldn't sleep knowing what was occurring right now. Snow White laid awake as she saw the place hadn't change one bit since the last time she was here.

The walls were painted a light white the colour of the clouds. She saw the colour was wearing away as Albert was too busy to getting round to change the paint. The floors were a musty brown as Albert tried to keep business going as Snow White understood how it must had been for him coping with work and family life.

As night fell Tom sat in the chair staring out the window. Niko and Angela laid by the fire. Tom sat very silent as he never moved his gaze. He wondered where or how far his friend was.

He wished to help her as he knew the dangers that were out there. If only he had followed after it would had save her from her fate. But Tom hoped she was safe.

At the palace Rose Red stayed on her bed. She didn't move a muscle as she watched another rat run past her. The door opened as Brighton appeared before her. He ushered her forward but Rose Red shook her head.

She remained still where she was. He wondered what had frightened her so easily. He saw the rats as he made swiping movements with his dagger.

Rose Red watched as this startled the rats back into the walls. Seeing her path was cleared she moved slowly towards him. They left the room as she wondered where he was taking her.

They walked further down into the deep parts of the castle. They came to a darken room. Inside it was a cauldron bubbling away. In one corner a huge leather bound book lay open on a stand.

Another was a table filled with different bottles full of potions or animal parts. They heard movement as Rai appeared before them.

''I brought her as you asked'' said Brighton.

''Good you may leave us'' said Rai.

Once the two were left alone Rai circled her. He could hear his own heart beat louder and faster again. The same way it did the day she was born.

''It is so good to see you again'' said Rai.

''Have we met before'' Rose Red asked.

''Don't you remember me of course not you were only a baby at the time'' said Rai.

He stopped in front of her. His eyes were dancing wildly with sparks. Rose Red thought he looked familiar.

''All you can remember is the castle being under attacked but you will learn in time'' said Rai.

Suddenly his heart became wilder as he couldn't help it. He clasped a hand onto his chest to calm himself down. He reached forward as he almost pounced on her.

Rose Red jumped out of the way as Rai landed on the floor clawing at it. Rose Red gave a scream which alerted both Brighton and Serisa into the room.

''What happened here'' said Brighton as the two held Rai down.

''I don't know he was calm then all of sudden he changed'' said Rose Red.

''Ah I think I know why Brighton take Rose Red back to her room at once'' said Serisa.

Rai didn't say a word as he took in deep breathes as he panted for air.

Brighton saw Rose Red trembling so much as he felt Serisa had a good point. He took Rose Red away in case Rai tried to attack her again. Or worst he could try a magic spell on her.

Mostly which was turning humans into animals which were his speciality was. Also he could control the weather as he could create the gentle of breezes into vast hurricanes, snow into blizzards, rain into storms with hail, thunder and lighting whichever he choose.

He could cause a wild fire at any second by creating heat at a fast pace. Also he controlled the plants and seasons as he could kill and reborn anything that he pleased.

Serisa's talents were different to his as she used her magic on matters of the heart. She could twist and form it anyway she liked. She could make the person fall in love with someone who they didn't choose. She could break the heart. As she took on any emotion a human felt of anger, jealously, hate, sickness, want, sadness and despair.

The only things she didn't care were love, hope, happiness and friendship. Which caused Serisa to start wars which many lost in battle while a few were left injured causing them to either die to a slow death or live in suffering to the rest of their days.

She made plagues that killed off most towns and cites. After that she would burn the buildings as the smell of rotting flesh could be smelt. Serisa caused much heartache as she made couples break up or betray the other.

Making the one they thought hurt them angered to avenge this as they would poison or stab or any means of killing them.

She felt humans like animals to her as they played with them in their own sick way. Sometimes she would take the remains of her victims to add to her own strange personal collection.

Serisa and Rai felt this place was no different than the rest. But they knew the key to Rai's power laid here in Rose Red.


End file.
